


Red Dahlia

by eightprince



Series: Dream Eaters [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Junhong is a god who eats the nightmares of humans





	1. Chapter 1

titus  
This year's festival is going to be fucking great.

Humans everywhere'll be screaming and crying in pain when they see me.

It's fucking great.

Sensational.

I've got the shittiest job ever, but who cares?

Watching the looks on their faces is worth it all. I wouldn't give it up.

You want your bloody shangri-la? Then take it.

Shangri-la is supposed to be a utopia.

Nope!

You can take all that utopia and stick it somewhere. I don't want to see it.

I don't care.

Come now, let's sing!

Dadadada damn!

There's a reason as to why I do this, but I won't tell.

It's kind of like how humans do foolish things on impulse.

I guess you can say that.

Dadadada damn!

There's a reason as to why I'm like this, but you won't get a word out of me about it.

But I want to hear you howl.

You're scared of me, right?

Good. It makes me feel good.

Now, hold still. I'll plant another seed in you.

As far as Junhong knows, living on Earth is a lifelong imprisonment.

He watches from in between Heaven and Earth. Just like the others.

His kingdom is a speck of nothingness. Just like the others.

He's a God. A dream eater. Just like the others.

Except he's a little different.

He's a dream eater, yes, but he feeds off nightmares.

They call me "Dream eater".

We're special Gods.

We watch over humans from above our little kingdoms.

Humans tend to have dreams a lot, so we visit them in their dreams.

They dream about a lot of things.

Hopes, fears, past events...

The evil dream eaters visit your dreams 

then they get you.

Who am I? I'm Junhong. You may call me Zelo, if you'd like.

Who am I? I'm a dream eater. You know this. I feed off nightmares. I just said this.

I'll plant seeds inside you and watch them grow.

Where am I? In the stars.

That's where I always am. I'm always watching.

Watching.

Watching.

Watching.

Waiting for the red dahlia to bloom.

I watch over humans. You probably already knew that.

You have bad dreams? I'll take care of them for you.

Temporarily.

They'll come back. And they'll get worse.

And worse.

And worse.

It'll bloom.

It'll bloom.

But you didn't hear that from me.

Where am I? In your bad dreams.

You've probably seen me before. I have horns.

I've got claws, too.

Sharp teeth? You betcha.

I wear a black bodysuit. There's a diamond in my chest.

Recognize me yet? No?

Well, you'll see me soon. Promise.

I'm not all that bad. Promise.

I can be nice. Promise.

Dadadada damn!

There's a reason as to why I do this, but I won't tell.

It's kind of like how humans do foolish things on impulse.

I guess you can say that.

Dadadada damn!

There's a reason as to why I'm like this, but you won't get a word out of me about it.

But I want to hear you howl.

You're scared of me, right?

Oh, it feels wonderful.

Junhong's gotten soft.

Yes, he still lives off nightmares, but he's gotten soft.

He sits at his throne, watching over a human in particular.

Jung Daehyun 

Born June 28th, 1993

He's a cancer.

Isn't that a disease that kills humans?

From what Junhong has seen, Daehyun's obnoxious.

It's cute.

He really likes this food. It's brown and white and it's creamy.

I don't know what it is.

His lips are plump.

Ah, how cute.

Oh, I've never noticed that black dot underneath his eyelid.

Ah, how cute.

Dadadada damn, I've gotten so soft.

Daehyun sings sometimes. It's angelic and beautiful.

It's making Junhong soft.

Daehyun's a fool, but he's very pure hearted.

He reminds me of a lily.

Lilies bloom under Junhong's feet.

Purity. Chasity. Innocence.

Daehyun's the definition of all those.

See? Junhong's not all that bad.

I want to go see him.

He sees me in his nightmares a lot. But I want to see him in the flesh.

Maybe he'll help me break away from my black hearted self.

I don't want to break away.

I don't want to be pure.

But I want him to be pure.

"Hyung!" Junhong calls out from his throne.

"What is it?" A deep voice replies. 

There isn't a face. Nor a body.

Just a flower.

An amaryllis.

Pride.

"I want to go to Earth," Junhong says.

"Then go," the amaryllis says, "We won't stop you."

"Really?"

"Who're you going to go see, may I ask?"

"Someone named Jung Daehyun," Junhong leaps up from his throne, "He sees me in his nightmares a lot."

"Hmm. Try not to kill him."

"No promises," Junhong grins, walking towards his portal to Earth.

The seed Junhong planted inside of Daehyun

it blooms.

There's no need for air or sunlight.

It blooms.

With Daehyun's blood, it'll stay alive.

It'll bloom and bloom and bloom.

\--

Daehyun's running.

He doesn't know where he's going or what he's running from, but he's running.

He's out of breath, and almost ready to give up and let whatever's out there come get him.

He's a fool.

He'll keep running.

He's in the woods, it's probably some killer out there chasing him.

Daehyun stops to take a breather.

He's a fool.

A loud shrieking sound echoes throughout the woods, and that gives him motivation to run faster.

"Get away," he says, "Get away, get away, get away!"

Whatever's out there is getting closer

and closer.

The shrieking sound is getting louder

and louder.

"Don't, don't, don't--" Daehyun squeezes his eyes shut.

And when he opens them, he's back in his room.

He had a nightmare.

Sweat makes his bangs stick to his forehead.

His breathing's ragged. 

He had a nightmare.

There's a figure on top of him.

"Dadadada damn."


	2. Chapter 2

The horrified look on his face drives me insane.

He's so scared. It feels amazing.

It makes me want to--

"Who the fuck are you?" Daehyun asks, scrambling out of his bed, grabbing whatever he can find and throwing them.

"Oh, that's not how you treat your admirers," Junhong pouts, "Humans are rude."

"What?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

Daehyun squints. He can't see.

He reaches for the flashlight he threw. He turns it on and shines it directly in Junhong's face.

Junhong hisses, "Get it away from me!" He scatters away from the light, crawling under the bed.

I don't need light to bloom.

"I can't see you without the light," Daehyun says softly, voice trembling. He's not very good at hiding fear.

"Well, you're just going to have to manage."

"...are you a vampire?"

"No, you idiot! God, I don't even know what that is--turn the light back on."

"But you just said--"

"I know what I said!" Junhong grunts in annoyance, crawling back from under the bed, "Turn the lights back on."

Junhong's shadow is enough to leave Daehyun intimidated. Junhong towers over him.

He reaches for the lamp on his nightstand and turns it on.

Junhong winces at the light. It hurts, but he'll live.

A little light won't kill him.

"You..." Daehyun says. 

Tries to say, anyway. He's holding in his screaming.

"Me."

"You...you're not going to eat me, are you?"

"Do I look like I eat humans?"

"Yes."

Are all humans this stupid?

"I can't believe you don't remember me," Junhong pouts again, "I'm always in your dreams."

"My dreams?"

"That's what I said, you fool," Junhong sighs, "I eat nightmares of humans."

"So, you're not going to eat me."

"I will if you keep asking."

"Okay, but--"

"Oh, I'm suddenly really hungry," Junhong grins, showing off his teeth,

"I could really go for some human right now."

Daehyun backs into a corner as Junhong walks towards him. This isn't how he imagined he'd die.

"Humans are so cute when they're scared," Junhong coos, kneeling down to Daehyun's level, "Don't worry, this won't take too long."

He sinks his teeth into him.

Daehyun squeezes his eyes shut.

And when he opens them, he's back in his bed.

Another nightmare.

This is beginning to be repetitive.

"I'm still here," Junhong says, sitting on the edge of Daehyun's bed, nearly giving Daehyun a stroke.

"Jesus--"

"Jesus won't save you," Junhong says, "Now, turn the lights on. I want you to see me."

Daehyun's quick to be submissive. He reaches for his lamp and turns it on.

Junhong stands to his feet on the bed, towering over Daehyun like some kind of statue.

Junhong points to his face, "Look familiar?"

Daehyun hesitates to shake his head.

Junhong shows his teeth, "Familiar?"

"N-no."

"Does 'dadadada damn' ring a bell?"

"Not really."

"For the love of--come here."

"Huh?"

Junhong sits back on the bed, making himself comfortable, "I said to come over here."

Daehyun hesitates, but he's quick to be submissive.

He crawls over to him. He wasn't prepared for Junhong wrapping his hands around his neck and squeezing.

"You make some beautiful sounds," Junhong says, as if he isn't choking someone.

"I...I..."

"You what, hmm?"

"Fuck--"

Daehyun gasps for breath like a fish out of water.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to d--

Once again, Daehyun squeezes his eyes shut.

And when he opens them, he's back in bed.

Another nightmare.

Repetitive.

"I'm going keep doing this until you remember me," Junhong calls out, sitting in Daehyun's office chair.

"What do you want from me?" Daehyun's voice cracks as he tries to stand up to him.

"Simply for you to remember me," Junhong runs his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know who you are. You just showed up to my room."

"Remember the nightmare where you thought you were going to get cooked alive?" Junhong spins around in the chair.

"How do you know that--"

"I'm a dreameater, you imbecile!" Junhong says in an annoyed tone, "I told you this! I! Eat! Dreams!"

"Wait, so you were the one who--"

"Yes!"

"And the guy who--"

"Yes!"

"And--"

"YES!"

Daehyun blinks.

He's rather cute for a dream eater.

"Do you remember me now?" Junhong asks.

"....No."

Junhong wastes no time jumping out of the chair and throwing himself on top of Daehyun, ready to sink his claws into him.

"I-I was kidding!" Daehyun squeaks, "I remember the dream where I thought I was going to be cooked alive by some guy. That guy was you!

I remember the dream where I was being chased in the woods by some guy. That was   
you!

I remember some guy drowning me. That guy was you.

And...I remember being pushed off a building by some guy. That guy was you.

I remember the dadadada damn and everything. 

I see you in my dreams all the time. I don't know why it took me so long to remember you.

I remember you."

Dadadada damn, he's so fucking cute.

I can't kill him.

Junhong grunts, climbing off him.

"You shouldn't play jokes on me," He sighs, "I'm capable of killing you."

"That's cool and all, but why are you here?"

You fool.

Junhong grabs Daehyun by his face, looking at the fear in his eyes.

"Don't be scared. I won't suck your soul out.

I'm just here to see how humans like you live life up close.

It gets boring back home. Yongguk hyung's always yelling at me and he's with his little 'boo thang'. It's annoying seeing them kiss.

Uppie too. He talks to flowers. But the flowers have the soul of his 'boo thang' in them.

That leaves me in the original trinity. That's probably because I eat nightmares instead of happy dreams.

Well, maybe I don't want to be happy. 

Anyway, the point is that I wanted to see you. I see you in your dreams a lot, and I wanted to see you up close--stop hitting me--I'm trying to vent and you're hitting me--"

"Well, maybe if you'd let go of my face--!"

"If you don't stop hitting me, I'll swallow you whole. I'm sure humans taste delicious."

Daehyun backs away.

"I actually don't want to know what humans taste like," Junhong chuckles nervously, loosening his grip on Daehyun's face,

"Don't worry. No matter how many times I threaten to do so, I won't eat you."

"That's real reassuring," Daehyun says, "Until you're at my throat, ripping my guts out."

"I'll actually do it."

"No, you won't."

Junhong huffs, "I'm actually hungry. You should feed me before I get cranky."

"You break into my house at three in the morning on a school day, scare me out of my skin, tried to kill me twice, and expect me to feed you?"

Junhong nods, "It's how humans show their hospitality to their houseguests, am I right?"

"Houseguests don't try to kill their hosts."

"I wasn't aware."

He's so fucking cute. His lips are chapped, but he's still so cute. Please--

Junhong's so mesmerized by Daehyun's fish lips.

He watches them move intently.

I wish mine were that big.

"What's school?" Junhong asks, still focused on Daehyun's lips.

"Where people get their education..." Daehyun climbs under his blankets, "I'm tired. Go back and crawl into whichever hole you came from."

"I don't want to. I'm staying here."

"Please, don't."

"Or you'll wake up dead."

Daehyun inhales through his nostrils, exhales through his mouth.

"As much as I don't want to say this, my home is your home--"

Junhong wastes no time going back to the spinny chair.

It's very comfortable.

"Just...Don't be noisy when I'm not here..." Daehyun yawns, "That'd be bad...for the neighbors..."

"I would never."

I'm getting soft.

I'm supposed to be scary. Humans are supposed to be scared of me.

The dahlia silently blooms.

Dadadada damn.


	3. Chapter 3

Junhong doesn't sleep.

He sits on top of Daehyun, watching him closely.

Watching his chest rise and fall.

The drool on the side of his face is cute.

His soft snoring is cute.

Junhong doesn't know what that is.

Dadadada damn, he's gotten so soft.

It was silent until a loud screeching sound blares throughout the whole room.

It nearly scares Junhong out of his skin, which is ironic.

He clutches his chest, making sure his makeshift heart still works.

Daehyun's eyes flutter open, reaching over and turning the loud screechy thing off.

Junhong can't grasp the concept of alarm clocks.

Daehyun lays in bed on his side until deciding to get up.

But he can't, because Junhong's sitting on top him.

"Boo," Junhong whispers, and Daehyun hits his head on the headboard.

"Can you please stop scaring me?" he whines, rubbing his head.

"It's kind of my job," Junhong snorts, "I'll kiss it better, hold on."

Junhong leans forward and places a kiss on Daehyun's forehead, leaving a red dahlia where he kissed.

Betrayal. Dishonesty.

The seed I planted inside you began to bloom.

It doesn't need air or sunlight.

"What--what is that?" Daehyun asks, pointing at the flower.

"It's a flower stuck to your forehead," Junhong grins, causing Daehyun to whimper, "If you yank it out, you die."

"Die?"

"Die. Now, stop touching it."

Daehyun won't die. He's just foolish.

"Get off me," Daehyun says, pushing Junhong off him, "I have to go somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," He shuffles out of bed. He really doesn't want to go to school.

"I wanna come."

"No."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"No."

Junhong sighs. He just won't take no for an answer.

Another dahlia begins to silently bloom.

"Hey, can you swim?" Junhong asks.

"Not really," Daehyun replies, digging through his closet and picking out clothes to wear, "Why?"

"I hope you drown," Junhong says, and with the blink of an eye, Daehyun's in the ocean, hands tied behind his back with wire.

He's alone. 

He's panicking as he sinks deeper and deeper into the water.

Fuck, is that a shark?

He squeezes his eyes shut.

And when he opens them, he's back in his bed.

Yet another nightmare.

His breathing slows as he realizes it was all a dream.

There's that weight on him, again--

"Can I go now?" Junhong asks, still sitting on top of Daehyun.

"God. Fine," Daehyun grunts, "Now get off me."

The lobelia is still on his forehead.

Junhong follows Daehyun into the bathroom, curious as to what humans do when they first wake up.

"Ah-ah," Daehyun says, "Me only."

"But what're you--"

Daehyun slams the door in his face before he can finish his sentence.

Humans are stubborn creatures, aren't they?

Junhong sits by the door and sighs, as if he's a dog with separation anxiety.

He hears water running, spitting, more water running.

What is he doing?

"Fuck!" Daehyun shouts from the bathroom, startling Junhong.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Junhong asks.

"Nothing!" Daehyun replies uneasily, "N-nothing. Fuck, this hurts."

What hurts? Why's he yelling? I'm so confused. Humans are strange.

Junhong can't grasp the concept of morning wood.

Nobody really can, except for human men.

Junhong's super curious, but the white square things on the table in the dining room grab his attention.

He walks over to them. The white square things have little black and red scribbles on them.

It's so mesmerizing.

Junhong can't grasp the concept of homework.

He sits at the chair, waiting for the black and red scribbles to come off the white square thing.

Junhong runs his fingers along the white square thing. The scribbles come alive.

They wiggle around on his hand. They're kind of cute.

Words he's never seen before and shapes of objects that aren't very familiar.

They're amazing.

Humans are strange creatures.

Junhong's gotten soft.

Daehyun comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, "What're you doing?"

"I'm not so sure," Junhong replies, still focused on the strange words and shapes, "But these are cool."

"Please don't mess up my homework. I spent a lot of time on that."

"Homework?"

"School work that I have to do from home. It's pretty self explanatory."

"Don't get bold," Junhong says, I have all the power to kill you right now--"

"Kill me after I turn in my essay for bio," Daehyun says with a hint of sarcasm before closing his bedroom door.

Daehyun's body looks soft. 

His stomach looks like the softest part of his body.

I want to squeeze it. 

Junhong's supposed to kill him, not to be soft. 

This is gross. He goes back to his little scribble things.

Daehyun comes out of his room, nicely dressed, nicely scented.

"What're you all dressed for?" Junhong asks.

"I told you I have to go somewhere, dumbass," Daehyun replies, gathering his stuff for school.

"Where?"

"School."

"Let me come."

"I already said you can come. If you embarrass me, I won't hesitate to walk into traffic."

Junhong grins, "That sounds like fun."

\---

Junhong's touching things, just like all the other Gods that make their way down to Earth.

He touches humans, and they explode into galaxies.

Their bad dreams fly out of their bodies, and Junhong makes sure to gulp them down.

Being a dream eater isn't all that bad.

"I'll plant a seed in you soon," Junhong whispers.

"What're you going on about?" Daehyun asks, focusing on walking to his college.

"Bad dreams," Junhong replies, holding one of them close to him, "You want it?"

"No, thanks. I don't want to see you more than I already do."

"You enjoy my company, don't deny it."

"Oh, look," Daehyun says with the little enthusiasm he has left, "We're here."

They stand in front of a huge building.

"Where are we?"

"College," Daehyun sighs, pushing Junhong through the entrance, "Let's get this over with."

His enthusiasm seems to falter once he reaches his school.

Humans are strange.

Daehyun walks into his classroom, Junhong following close behind.

"Can I touch that?" 

"No."

Junhong touches it anyway and it explodes into a galaxy.

The other humans don't seem to mind.

Junhong touches a human and a dahlia blooms from within them.

Elegance. Dignity.

It'll bloom and bloom. 

The dahlia silently blooms.

Junhong watches as the human in the front of the room points at the long white thing with writing on it.

He has no idea what the human is talking about.

Humans are tedious creatures.

Junhong walks up to the human and touches his shoulder, causing him to explode into a galaxy.

A red dahlia is left in the human's place.

"Can I suck out his soul now?" Junhong asks.

"No," Daehyun sighs again. 

Well, at least class is cut short.

The other humans don't seem to mind.

Junhong touches them all, and they all explode into galaxies.

He makes sure to gather all their bad dreams.

The classroom looks like a red dahlia garden.

It's beautiful.

It'll bloom and bloom.

The dahlias will silently bloom.

"Prosper, my dear dahlias," Junhong says softly.

The seed he planted inside Daehyun begins to bloom.

There's no need for air or sunlight.

Daehyun's blood will keep it alive.

Prosper, my dear dahlia.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long, exhausting day of dragging Junhong around the school, Daehyun dragged him back home.

In retrospect, taking Junhong with him to school wasn't a good idea. He touched the professor mid lecture, and he exploded.

"Can I suck his soul out now?" Junhong asked.

"No."

That must mean that this isn't a dream.

Junhong sits on Daehyun's bed, staring at the magic square thing that flashes colorful images of things.

He presses the buttons on the rectangle shaped thing that controls the magic square thing. He's so mesmerized by it.

First he was watching a lady cook some yummy food. He tried to reach at the screen and grab it, but he forgot that it's just a picture.

"That looks so good," he whined.

Then he watched some fat fluffy things play around with toys. They looked happy. And that made him happy.

Fat fluffy things don't seem to give a damn about the Earth's problems. Junhong wishes that they'll take over the Earth one day.

Uppie says that the fat fluffy white things are called "puppies".

Now, he's watching something a little...inappropriate.

He's so confused about what's going on.

The noises that they're making...

Is this a form of entertainment for humans?

He squints at the screen, watching carefully.

What's he doing to her?

Why is she screaming? Is she dying?

"Hey, can you help me understand something?" Junhong calls, waiting for Daehyun to respond. 

"Yeah, in a second," Daehyun calls back from another room.

Junhong hums and turns his attention back to the screen.

It makes him feel weird.

"Okay, what did you need help w--"

"What in the world are they doing?" Junhong asks, pointing at the screen.

"Oh....oh my god."

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

"That's uh, porn."

"Porn?"

"Do you, uh, know what sex is?"

Junhong's drawing a blank.

Daehyun's face flushes redder and redder by the second, "You see, when two people love each other very much, they kiss and they embrace and love each other and then they--"

"Seems complicated. Just show me instead."

Daehyun nearly chokes on his spit, "Show you?"

"Did I stutter?"

Why don't you just kill Daehyun instead?

Daehyun hesitates, but he sits on the bed next to Junhong, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Wait, is this going to hurt?" Junhong asks.

"If you want it to," Daehyun replies, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want it to hurt. Yet."

Daehyun's trembling, having sex with a stranger isn't how he wanted to spend his night.

A God, at that.

The same God that tries to kill him in his dreams.

Well, it's not like he has anything better to do.

He has homework to do, but you know how college students are.

He hesitates to press his lips on Junhong's, so Junhong leans forward to complete the kiss.

It's soft and passionate. Is Daehyun dreaming?

This feels so nice.

Daehyun pulls back, "Was that okay?"

Junhong nods, "That felt good. Can you do it again?"

Daehyun pulls him back in, this time, he slips his tongue in.

Junhong whines and clings onto Daehyun's shirt. This feels so good.

Dadadada damn, this feels so good.

Humans aren't that bad if they do this for fun.

The seeds begin to bloom.

It makes him feel weird, but also really good.

Daehyun pulls back again, "Good?"

"You said it wasn't going to hurt," Junhong huffs.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry," Daehyun whispers.

What's going on with my body?

Daehyun fiddles with Junhong's weird ass cape and bodysuit, struggling to take it off.

"Rip it and I'll have your head on a platter."

"I'll try not to," Daehyun says, dipping his hands into his bodysuit.

Junhong gasps at the sudden sensation all over his body, Daehyun's really good with his hands.

He finally pulls him free of his bodysuit. Junhong isn't modest at all. That's not a bad thing.

Junhong flicks his dick and winces at the funny feeling, "See? It hurts."

"Want me to take care of it for you?"

"Please...I can beg--"

Junhong whimpers as Daehyun runs his tongue along his dick before putting his lips on it.

They're so fucking plump. I'm going to die.

Coriander flowers sprout from his back.

Lust.

He's never felt lust before. He didn't even know what it was until now.

He's heard other gods talk about it, but he never understood it.

Daehyun picks up the pace, fitting as much as Junhong as he can into his mouth.

"Fuck," he moans, "You're really good at this..."

Daehyun's done this before. 

Junhong's little moans and whimpers get louder, he's never felt this good before.

There's something building up inside of him, but he doesn't know what it is. His mind's too focused on Daehyun.

Ah...so this is lust. It's great.

Daehyun hums and the vibrations drive Junhong crazy.

"I feel so...good--" his voice cracks and his arches his back.

This doesn't hurt at all.

This is exactly what the lady did before he--

Junhong cries out, letting whatever that was building up inside spill out

and Daehyun swallows most, if not all, of it.

"And that's called oral," Daehyun says nonchalantly, as if he didn't just suck someone off.

Junhong's eyes are half lidded, and he's a little dizzy.

Humans are strange.

"Do humans do this for fun...?" Junhong asks.

Daehyun nods slowly, "They also do a little something like this," he pulls down his pants and boxers, letting his dick bob up and down once it's free.

Junhong's a little intimidated.

Dadadada damn.

"Do you want me to, y'know--"

"I don't know."

"...Right. Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes."

Daehyun crawls behind him on his knees and positions himself at his entrance, "Ready?"

"Ready for wh--"

Daehyun pushes himself inside him, and Junhong's feeling things he's never felt before.

He doesn't know what they are or what they mean, but more coriander flowers begin to bloom.

The seeds are beginning to bloom.

"You're so tight," Daehyun grunts as he begins to move in and out of him.

"I-I don't know what that means..."

Junhong takes it as praise.

He loves being praised. 

He loves being worshipped.

"Do you feel good?" Daehyun asks.

"G-give me more," Junhong whimpers, "Praise me, I'll beg..."

Daehyun picks up the pace with his thrusts, and Junhong's becoming a puddle of weird   
emotions.

It hurts, but it feels so good.

"You're so good," Daehyun whispers huskily, "You're so cute when you're submissive like this.

It's so cute how you tried to kill me yesterday, and now here I am, fucking you from behind.

You're so beautiful."

Junhong cries out as a response, "Thank y--"

He's a mess.

He's feeling all these weird new emotions and he doesn't know what they are.

His moans get louder and louder as Daehyun goes faster and faster.

He squeezes his eyes shut, "Dae--!"

When he opens them, everything's gone.

He's back in Daehyun's house.

He's sitting on his bed with a weird sticky feeling on his palms.

The coriander flowers are still there.

Was that a dream? It felt so real.

Junhong looks down at his hands.

They're covered in sticky white stuff.

What is it?

The throbbing in his stomach is there, just like what he felt in the dream.

This hurts. A lot.

Why can't I go back?

He palms himself through his bodysuit.

He lets out a quiet moan. He's never done this before.

Junhong can't grasp the concept of wet dreams.

"Are you, uh, okay?" Daehyun asks, looking up from his laptop.

"I'm fine, there's just stuff on my hands."

"Then clean them."

Junhong looks up at Daehyun.

The red dahlias are blooming.

"You have a little..." Junhong gestures to the flowers all over his body, "Something right...everywhere."

Daehyun looks at the flowers blooming all over his body.

They're pretty.

"Are these the same ones from earlier?" He asks.

Junhong nods.

Prosper, my dear dahlia.

"What about the ones on your body?"

"Corianders," Junhong says as he wipes his sticky hands on Daehyun's sheets.

"I saw that," Daehyun snorts, setting his laptop down on his desk.

"Saw what?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"Come here. I want to look at the flowers."

Daehyun shrugs and walks over to his bed, sitting down on it.

Junhong leans forward to pull him into a kiss.

Hey, doctor, take my temperature.

I think I've got a fever.

Daehyun whines into the kiss.

Junhong's touches make more red dahlias bloom.

Hey, doctor, you make me feel worse.

Your touches raise my pressure.

More red dahlias bloom under Junhong's touches. He slips his tongue in.

Blooms. It blooms.

Those seeds that Junhong left inside Daehyun are blooming.

There's no need for air or sunlight.

It blooms.

With Daehyun's blood, they'll stay alive.

They'll never die.

They bloom.

Junhong pulls back from the kiss.

Daehyun's soil is spreading. 

Before Junhong's eyes.

Look at me. Can't you see?

My dahlias have flowered inside you.

Daehyun's covered in red dahlias.

There's a big one covering most of his eye.

Look at me. Can't you see?

My dahlias have flowered inside you.

Bloom. They bloom.

The secret garden serenades.

It germinates.

"Look at me," Junhong says, "Smile at me."

Daehyun cracks a small smile.

Little does he know, his body's being overthrown by the roots of the dahlias.

Humans are foolish.

Junhong goes back to kiss him.

They bloom.

Daehyun pulls back. He feels funny.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"I planted seeds inside you," Junhong grins, "And they've bloomed. Look at your arms."

Daehyun looks at his arms, and the roots of the dahlias are bulging out of his skin.

He squeezes his eyes shut. 

And when he opens them, nothing happens.

What? What?

"Oh, my dear," Junhong coos, "Your nightmares are coming to get you.

Remember when I said that your nightmares get worse, then they'll come out to get you?"

Daehyun flinches as the dahlias bloom.

Prosper, my dear dahlias.

"I'll separate you in half," Junhong says,

"I'll cut you open so I can stitch you back up again."

"Don't," Daehyun whispers.

"I don't take no for an answer."

Separate me in half

so the doctor can stitch me back up again.

Daehyun sucks in a breath as the dahlias bloom and as Junhong runs his claw along Daehyun's stomach, cutting him open, separating him in half.

It becomes undone, and more dahlias begin to bloom.

Screams of agony fill the room.

Daehyun desperately squeezes his eyes shut and opening them again.

Nothing's changing.

My dear, this isn't a dream.

Blooms. It blooms. 

The dahlias bloom.

They bloom. They bloom.

The dahlias wither and droop.

They bloom. Forever they'll bloom.

And die. And bloom.

Silently, they bloom.

Daehyun's soil is spreading. 

Before Junhong's eyes.

"Junhong!" Daehyun cries out in absolute misery, "Make it stop!"

"You're being betrayed, my dear."

"Junhong, please!"

"Dadadada damn, humans are foolish."

Hot tears run down Daehyun's face, only to make the dahlias bloom faster.

Daehyun's organs have been replaced by dahlias.

Right before Junhong's eyes.

"Junhong...Junhong! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Struggling will make it worse, my dear."

"Junhong..."

Daehyun breathes his last breath.

Right before Junhong's eyes.

The look of absolute fear on Daehyun's face makes Junhong feel amazing.

"Prosper, my dear dahlias," He says before going back to his ruin of a world.

**Author's Note:**

> *slamming trash can lids together* angst! angst! angst!
> 
> based off of "mikusabbath" by utsu-p + "red dahlia" by mili


End file.
